


A Moment in Flight (One Shot)

by Randm_mind (MyMuse)



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMuse/pseuds/Randm_mind
Summary: What a whirlwind week. Matthew and Stephanie Patrick are on a plane home to California after spending a week in japan. While both of them do their best to sleep soundly, Stephanie gets up a couple of hours into the flight due to some slight turbulence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a while since I've written something. Life's just been getting in the way. As a way to try and ease myself back into writing again, how about a short one-shot?
> 
> Based on:  
> [Tweet 1](https://twitter.com/MatPatGT/status/795325241815957505) & [Tweet 2](https://twitter.com/CordyPatrick/status/795337281041235968)

It had been a fun week in Japan, but Matthew and Stephanie Patrick knew that they had to work to do and streams to finish back home in California. After checking out of their hotel and getting to spend a few final hours in Japan, they checked into Narita Airport in order to get on the plane back.

With both of them seated and the plane's engine revving, they began their long, long flight back home to California. Their flight was a red-eye, meaning that, hopefully, they could get some sleep. Maybe.

After walking around Tokyo and spending some quality time together, both of them were exhausted from the day and eventually they both fell asleep. A few hours into the flight, there was turbulence. The plane bounced around for a moment and woke Stephanie up.

As her eyes fluttered opened and the smell of the airplane cabin air hit her nose, she noticed that the light above her was off and her laptop bag was put away underneath her seat. The last thing she remembered was dimming the light above her as she closed her laptop cover and telling Matthew that she would rest her eyes for a moment to wake her up in a few minutes.

Her eyes got wide as she realized Matthew must've done it. He was the one who put away her computer and turned off the light above her. A small smile made its way to her face. She turned to the seat next to her, to see if her husband was awake.

He wasn't.

When Stephanie looked in the seat next to her, she saw him still sleeping soundly. He had on his earphones and his head was turned to the side as he leaned on a pillow. Clad in his favorite red leather jacket, he looked comfortable. She looked closer at her sleeping husband and noticed his brown hair was a little messy. A little more so than she remembered it.

A soft laugh escaped her lips. He must have had a hard time falling asleep this time. But honestly, she couldn't blame him. She knew he wasn't the biggest fan of flying. With her hand, she gently brushed away the stray hairs that fell over his face to get a better look.

With the view of her husband now clear, she could see his closed eyes and a smile on his lips. Though they did come to Japan to work, the last few hours they got to spend in Japan together today, was for him to have some fun. They got to spend more quality time together and walked around the area. She was glad that they didn't have to work today. It was November 15th, after all.

November 15. Matthew's Birthday.

Stephanie's eyes moved down to look at her watch, which was still set to Japan time. The watch face read: 11:11pm. It was still going to be a few hours before they landed in California. She had already wished him a Happy Birthday in Japan, but when they landed in California, she planned to do it again, since they would land in California on his birthday. This time, she would surprise him with a gift that she bought for him there. She was able to take her time looking for his gift in Akihabara, since for the most part, Matthew was the one that still had some filming to do. She finished early.

Her eyes turned away from Matthew and she leaned back into her seat. There were still a couple of hours left in the flight. She could do more work, or-

Stephanie yawned. Her mind was made up. No work. Just sleep.

She settled into her seat as she yawned again. She got comfortable, leaning her head on the side of the seat nearest her husband. Before sleep completely overtook her, one thought echoed in her mind.

_I hope you like your present. Happy Birthday, honey._


End file.
